


I Own You

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cateyln better stfu, Lord Consort, M/M, Protective Robb Stark, R plus J, Robb loves Jon, consort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Robb is King of Winterfell and he refuses to let his Jon go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel for I Own You is out and it's called Lord's Consort.

Title: I Own You

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Fire and Ice

Series: none

Pairings: Robb/Jon

Characters: Robb Stark, Jon Snow and Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark, Arya Stark, Rickon Stark, Sansa Stark and Bran Stark.

Summary: Robb is King of Winterfell and he refuses to let his Jon go.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Fire and Ice is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"You will not take the Black." Lord Robb Stark ordered.

Snapping his fingers, Robb watched as two of his men appeared to take Jon. Jon Snow fought as two men grabbed his arms stopping him from mounting his horse. Robb moved to stay before him with Ned Stark who simply watched. He stepped down to give his son control of the north as he took King Robert's offer as his hand.

"You can not make me stay here. I have every right of a bastard to take the Black. Lord Stark-"

"I can and I will."

"Robb." Jon pleaded as he tried to break free of the grip. His eyes confused as his trueborn brother approached him. Robb simply watched as Jon glared at him, his eyes angry but Robb knew it wouldn't stay there. Jon would forgive him soon enough.

"I will keep you safe enough if it's from your self. You are mine and I will protect what's mine." Robb whispered as he gripped Jon's face on his hand. Glancing to the side Robb stared down each one of his siblings and mother. He knew everyone else was watching his display. "Jon Snow will be the consort of Lord Robb Stark. If anyone questions it, I shall have your head. Now take my consort to my quarters and make sure he stays there."

"Consort? Wait no! Robb!" Jon shouted as he was half dragged and half carried into the castle.

"I own you, Jon Snow until the day I die."


End file.
